Pain
by Telcontar187
Summary: Short one about the probably worst day in Legolas life.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, all belongs to Tolkien.

Warnings: Torture

Author´s Note: You may find some mistakes, since English isn´t my native language. I apologize for them. Please do not have my head because of them!

Pain

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut when another blow hit him. His arms were bound over his head, to a strong branch of a large tree. Everytime the fist of one of the orcs connected with his already bruised, bloody, broken body, his lithe frame swung violently back and forth and the young elf felt as if his arms were ripped out. He had lost count of time during this nightmare, didn´t know how long these filthy creatures had been „playing" with him, burning, whipping, beating and teasing him. It felt as if time had stopped and there existed nothing but pain. Pain in every fiber of his tortured body, pain in his broken heart.

He tried not to look to the still form, lying face-down on the ground, but his eves didn´t obey him and he could hardly suppress a soft sob at the sight. Somehow he still hoped for a miracle, hoped she was only unconsciouss, though deep in his heart he knew that his beloved mother had closed her bright eyes forever. The arrow had pinned her heart!

When they had been suddently attacked, Legolas wanted to fight along with the five, brave archers, though he was still an elfling and had barely started his warrior training, but his mother pulled him with her, did not listen to his protests, attempting to escape the superior number of orcs. She knew it was the only way to have a chance to survive.

Mother and son didn´t come very far. The warriors had done their best to give them some time to reach safety in the woods, but were soon all slain by the attackers.

Soon the two refugees were surrounded by the dark creatures and Lady Rommiel was hit by an arrow into the cest. Before Legolas could recover from his shock, two orcs clutched him. He struggled, crying his Naneth name all over, but they were so much stronger than the elfling. They bound him to the big oak and the young elf could here the tree weeping in helpless pity when the orcs began to torture him mercyless.

Legolas felt nothing but pain. The physical abuse was hard to endure, but it was nothing compared with the overwhelming heartache he felt, since he knew he had lost his Nana forever. He would never see her gentle, smiling face again, would never feel her hands stroke his hair comfortingly when he was sad.

A part of him wished the orcs would kill him too, to end all his mentally and physically pain, but he thought it was an almost selfish desire. What would it do to his Ada to loose all his beloved ones!

A blow hit the prince´s already cracked ribs and he heard himself cry out weakly. At the beginning he had forced himself to remain silent, not willing to give the orcs the pleasure to hear how much he was hurting and afraid, but soon the pain became unbearable and the elfling couldn´t stop the sounds of distress anymore.

Another orc hit Legolas in the stomach and the prince felt the world faint from him. He welcomed the darkness of uncounsciousness, where no pain could reach him.

When Legolas began to wake, he felt nothing at first. Suddently he was hit by a cruel, overwhelming wave of pain, flowing through his entire body. He moaned an tried to concentrate on opening his eyes, but felt he didn´t have the strengh. Hands were touching him and he struggled to escape them. They would cause him more pain he knew, since all he knew at the moment was pain.

From very far away he heard a familar voice, though thought his mind was playing a cruel game with him.

With great effort he forced his heavy eyelids open, expecting to see the malicious face of an orcs.

He saw a face wavering over him, his vision strangely clouded. To his surprise it was not one of the dark heads of one of the filthy creatures, though he could not see who it was. All was so blurred!

Slowly the face over him became clearer and Legolas felt tears of relieve running down his face, as he recognized his Ada, holding him in his strong arms, speaking soothingly to his son.

All would be well, Ada was here now, he was save, they would go home.

No!!! Legolas mind screamed suddently. Not all was well! They would go home, but Nana won´t! They had lost her forever! Legolas new his body would mend, but the pain in his heard would last forever. He curled himself up in his father´s arms and shed bitter tears. Tears of despair that should never flow down the cheeks of such a young one!

Please review ;-)


End file.
